Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh è un personaggio ricorrente in numerosi titoli della serie di Final Fantasy. In alcune occasioni, il suo nome è stato traslitterato in Ghilgamesh o Ghigamess. Questo bizzarro personaggio, vestito come un attore kabuki, è un avventuriero che vaga attraverso le dimensioni tramite il potere del Nulla, visitando mondi e collezionando armi sulla sua strada, molto spesso accompagnato dal fedele compagno Enkidu. Originariamente introdotto come cattivo secondario in Final Fantasy V, è in seguito apparso in un gran numero di giochi, e detiene attualmente il record per il maggior numero di apparizioni nella saga. Contrariamente alla maggior parte di nemici e personaggi ricorrenti, Gilgamesh è quasi sempre la stessa persona in ogni sua apparizione, anche se il suo ruolo può variare da gioco a gioco: è stato un nemico, un alleato e persino un'invocazione. Gilgamesh ha lasciato il segno sui fan della saga di Final Fantasy per la sua simpatia e goffaggine, e ha introdotto nella serie l'idea del boss affrontato più volte nel corso della storia. Profilo Essendo quasi sempre la stessa persona in ogni sua apparizione, Gilgamesh non ha quasi mai cambiato radicalmente aspetto tra un titolo e l'altro: appare sempre come un uomo muscoloso con la pelle grigia, molto più alto di un essere umano normale, coperto da una pesante armatura e avvolto in un ampio mantello rosso. Il suo volto, segnato da striature rosse, è modellato per assomigliare a una maschera kabuki, anche se alcune rappresentazioni lo mostrano molto simile a un oni, un tipo di orco giapponese. Il segno caratteristico di Gilgamesh è però la sua abilità di trasformazione, che gli consente di aumentare il numero delle proprie braccia per poter brandire quante più armi possibili: a seconda dell'apparizione, può averne da sei a otto, anche se c'è stato un caso in cui si mostrasse sempre con quattro braccia in mostra. Quando combatte, Gilgamesh utilizza varie armi a seconda del gioco e della sua forma. La sua arma di base è una naginata, una lancia orientale simile a un'alabarda, ma quando si trasforma utilizza quasi sempre un'arma per ciascuna mano, e può brandire armi di tipo diverso oppure un set di sole spade. Molto spesso, durante i combattimenti contro di lui, può capitare che finga di arrendersi e colga l'occasione per usare su di sé incantesimi di status positivi e attaccare gli avversari di sorpresa. Altrettanto spesso, ha la tendenza a fuggire dalla battaglia e riapparire in un secondo momento, più forte di prima. Quando appare come invocazione, invece, la sua caratteristica principale è l'imprevedibilità: la sua comparsa è preceduta dall'arrivo di diverse spade che si conficcano nel terreno, e Gilgamesh sceglierà una tra di esse per attaccare, sortendo effetti diversi in base alla scelta. A volte può infliggere pesanti danni, a volte può uccidere in un colpo solo i nemici, ma a volte può anche infliggere danni minimi. Gilgamesh, in tutte le sue apparizioni, esibisce una personalità stravagante e a tratti grottesca, un ego gigantesco e una tendenza alla comicità involontaria. Si definisce il più grande spadaccino e il più forte guerriero del mondo ma spesso, ogni volta che sta per perdere, scappa via con la coda tra le gambe. Gilgamesh è un collezionista di armi, come dimostra il vastissimo arsenale che si porta appresso in molti giochi, e si interessa in modo particolare di spade: nella sua prima apparizione, Gilgamesh era intenzionato a trovare la spada leggendaria Excalibur, ma quando finalmente era convinto di averla trovata, questa si è rivelata essere solo una copia della spada chiamata Excalipur. Il ritrovamento dell'Excalipur ha dato inizio alla tendenza di Gilgamesh a trovare sedicenti spade rare che molto spesso sono dei palesi falsi. Tuttavia, in molte apparizioni successive, specialmente quelle in cui compare come invocazione, l'Excalibur e l'Excalipur sono entrambe parte dell'armamentario di Gilgamesh, spesso assieme ad altre spade rare quali la Masamune e la Zantetsuken. Quest'ultima spada ha un ruolo particolare nella storia di Gilgamesh, in quanto l'ha ottenuta quasi per caso dopo che è stata persa dal potente spirito d'invocazione Odino: da allora, l'arma è quasi sempre presente nell'arsenale di Gilgamesh, mentre tutte le successive apparizioni di Odino lo hanno mostrato con una spada diversa, in riferimento a quell'evento. Oltre a collezionare spade, Gilgamesh viaggia attraverso il Nulla nella speranza di poter tornare a casa e incontrare nuovamente Bartz Klauser, il protagonista di Final Fantasy V, con cui ha ancora un combattimento in sospeso (cosa che avverrà effettivamente nell'universo di Dissidia, ma non andrà come sperato). In alcune sue apparizioni, Gilgamesh fa riferimenti al suo rivale, specialmente confondendo altre persone con lui. In generale, Gilgamesh non è molto bravo a ricordarsi delle persone, e non capita di rado che uno scontro con lui avvenga per un malinteso di questo genere. Sebbene possa sembrare uno sbruffone privo di talento, Gilgamesh è in realtà un combattente capace ed estremamente astuto, tanto che in molti giochi ha il ruolo di boss opzionale e in un caso addirittura di superboss, ma risulta anche piuttosto codardo e opportunista. Abile sia nel tendere tranelli che nel tirare di spada, è testardo e insolente, e non si ferma davanti a nulla... nel senso che nemmeno il Nulla è riuscito a contenerlo. Nella maggior parte dei giochi in cui compare, Gilgamesh è la fonte primaria di equipaggiamento Genji, e quelli contro di lui sono pertanto attesi con ansia dai giocatori. In riferimento a uno degli scontri più famosi con lui nel gioco originale, e a un personaggio storico a cui è ispirato, molti combattimenti con Gilgamesh negli altri titoli avvengono su un ponte. Comparse ''Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss opzionale. Introdotto a partire dall'edizione ''Dawn of Souls, appare al quinto piano del dungeon opzionale Grotta primordiale e deve essere sconfitto per poter accedere ai piani successivi: può apparire in punti diversi dell'area, in base all'ordine in cui si parla alle sirene presenti. Gilgamesh è un boss molto potente, che può proteggersi da attacchi e stati alterati e colpire tutto il gruppo con Sfregio eolico, ma occasionalmente potrebbe anche usare Excalipur, che causa danni per un solo PV. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss opzionale. Presente solamente nelle versioni 2D del gioco, può essere affrontato nelle profondità della luna esaminando un cristallo in una piccola stanza, e una volta sconfitto renderà accessibile un punto di salvataggio. Quando viene sconfitto, Gilgamesh menziona direttamente il nome di Bartz, suscitando la curiosità di alcuni personaggi. Gilgamesh combatte in maniera molto simile alla sua comparsa originale, fingendosi debole per un po', per poi lanciarsi magie protettive e mostrare la sua vera forza con attacchi quali ''Salto e Zantetsuken. Ha inoltre ancora accesso a Excalipur, e proprio quest'arma sarà il bottino della sua sconfitta. ''Final Fantasy V Gilgamesh appare ufficialmente per la prima volta in questo gioco. Maldestro e insistente tirapiedi di Exdeath, è affrontato ben di cinque volte, anche se due scontri sono completamente opzionali: il primo scontro avviene nelle prigioni del castello di Exdeath, il secondo sul ponte magno, il terzo sulla nave di Xezat, il quarto nuovamente nel castello di Exdeath, mentre il quinto avviene nella crepa interdimensionale. Se l'ultimo scontro ha avuto luogo, inoltre, Gilgamesh apparirà in soccorso dei protagonisti durante lo scontro con il boss opzionale Necrofobo. In tutte le battaglie contro di lui, Gilgamesh ha molti più PV di qualunque altro mostro incontrato fino a quel punto del gioco, ma gli scontri si concluderanno sempre quando ne avrà persi abbastanza. Il suo arsenale comprende un numero sempre maggiore di attacchi fisici e magici, soprattutto magie blu, ad ogni scontro successivo, e con esso i suoi assi nella manica: nel secondo scontro fingerà di arrendersi per poi applicarsi magie protettive e attaccare di sorpresa, nel terzo sarà affiancato dal fedele compagno Enkidu e nel quarto rivelerà la sua trasformazione. Dal terzo scontro in poi, è possibile rubare a Gilgamesh tutti i pezzi di equipaggiamento Genji, e il quarto scontro frutterà anche l'immancabile Excalipur. Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss opzionale ed Esper. Introdotto a partire dall'edizione per Game Boy Advance, può essere affrontato all'arena Collo di drago dopo aver scommesso l'Excalipur, acquistabile all'asta di Jidoor dopo aver parlato con un uomo vicino alla locanda, e sconfiggerlo permetterà di ottenere la sua magilite. Gilgamesh si comporta in modo simile al gioco originale, proteggendosi con magie bianche e usando ''Salto quando ha perso un certo numero di PV, ma in più ha la tendenza a lanciare spade rare contro il gruppo. La magilite di Gilgamesh insegna le magie Rapidità e Coraggio, garantisce un bonus alla Forza quando l'utilizzatore sale di livello, e permette di invocare l'Esper in battaglia per 99 PM. Il suo attacco è scelto in maniera casuale tra quattro:ù *''Excalibur'' ha potenza base 120 e causa danni di elemento Sacro a tutti i nemici. *''Masamune'' ha potenza base 99 e causa danni che ignorano le difese a tutti i nemici. *''Excalipur'' ha potenza base 1 e causa un solo PV di danno a tutti i nemici. *''Enkidu'' ha potenza base 200 e causa che ignorano le difese a tutti i nemici tramite Enkidu. ''Final Fantasy VIII Ghilgamesh fa in questo gioco una delle sue apparizioni più famose, nel ruolo di pseudo-Guardian Force. Appare in maniera completamente inaspettata durante l'ultimo scontro con Seifer sulla Lunatic Pandora, se il giocatore ha ottenuto Odino: Seifer rivolterà l'attacco ''Zantetsuken contro di lui, e la sua spada finirà casualmente in mano a Ghilgamesh, che apparirà più tardi nello scontro per porvi fine personalmente con la sua nuova arma. In questo gioco, Ghilgamesh è mostrato direttamente nella sua forma a otto braccia, ma solo le quattro "sinistre" sono effettivamente visibili, mentre le altre sono coperte dal mantello e sono sostituite da tre tre cartonati a forma di braccia che spuntano da dietro la sua schiena. Nella versione giapponese del gioco, al momento della sua introduzione, Ghilgamesh dice la prima sillaba del nome di Bartz. Trattandosi di un'invocazione speciale, Ghilgamesh non può essere inserito in Junction, ma può apparire in qualsiasi momento durante una battaglia, e il suo attacco è determinato in maniera casuale secondo percentuali fisse. *'Excalibur ossidata' infligge un solo HP di danno ai nemici. 25% di probabilità che sia usata. *'Excalibur' infligge danni di elemento Sacro ai nemici. 25.4% di probabilità che sia usata. *'Masamune' infligge danni ingenti ai nemici. 25% di probabilità che sia usata. *'Zantetsuken' infligge morte istantanea ai nemici non immuni. 24,6% di probabilità che sia usata.L'algoritmo usato per calcolare la probabilità di comparsa di Ghilgamesh è lo stesso dell'abilità Angelo trovatutto: se Ghilgamesh compare in uno scontro, Angelo non potrà usare la sua abilità fino alla conclusione di questo. Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX Ghigamess appare in questo gioco come personaggio non giocante. Leggendario cacciatore di tesori ed esperto giocatore di Tetra Master, questo misterioso personaggio è conosciuto in tutta Gaya con diversi nomi, tra cui Jack della traversa e Quattro mani. È possibile incontrare Jack della traversa subito all'inizio del gioco, nel borgo di Alexandria, e se si riesce ad avvicinarlo si potranno imparare da lui le regole del Tetra Master. Apparirà poi, come Quattro mani, durante alcuni ETR a Toleno, per poi stabilirsi a Daguerreo, dove si potrà sfidarlo a carte o scoprire quanto manca per arrivare al suo livello come cercatesori. Una volta raggiunto il rango massimo, Quattro mani rivelerà la sua vera identità e si dileguerà. Nel gioco esiste anche un riferimento a Enkidu, di cui si può trovare una lettera dopo aver trovato l'Excalibur II nel luogo dei ricordi, ma la traduzione italiana lo ha eliminato completamente a causa della poca fama che avevano gli altri titoli. Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh appare in questo capitolo online come personaggio non giocante. È una figura di riferimento a Norg, la città di pirati situata sull'isola di Elshimo, ed è coinvolto in alcune missioni dell'espansione ''Rise of the Zilart e nella trama della classe samurai. Questa incarnazione di Gilgamesh è una delle poche a non essere il personaggio originale di Final Fantasy V, e il suo aspetto ne è una dimostrazione: è uno huma alto e prestante con la pelle scura, i capelli bianchi e una benda rossa sull'occhio sinistro. Un tipo di nemici chiamati Naraka ha un aspetto molto simile alla forma classica di Gilgamesh. Essi compaiono in una serie di missioni boss chiamata Voidwatch, il cui nome rimanda al Nulla. Gilgamesh è anche il nome di uno dei server di gioco. Gilgamesh può essere invocato dal giocatore tramite la magia Trust: riveste la classe di samurai e fa uso di vari talenti e abilità arma, inclusa la potente tecnica Iainuki. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss opzionale. Autoproclamatosi "il più grande spadaccino di Ivalice" e accompagnato dal fedele Enkidu, ha iniziato a sfidare gli avventurieri per ottenere le loro armi, e proprio la vergogna subita da un amico ha portato il moguri Montblanc a registrarlo come super ricercato. Gilgamesh è affrontato in due scontri separati nelle miniere di Lhusu, anche se il secondo richiede di accedere alla parte più interna del dungeon tramite una chiave segreta. Nell'edizione ''International e nel remaster HD del gioco, Gilgamesh è affrontato al livello 94 della modalità Sfida. Dopo la sua sconfitta, Gilgamesh può anche essere incontrato presso un ponte nel profondo delle gallerie di Barheim, in cui consegnerà al giocatore la canna da pesca Matamune, indispensabile per completare la missione secondaria "Tutti a pesca". Gilgamesh ha una collezione di spade che esibisce progressivamente durante la battaglia contro di lui: tra queste ci sono le armi più famose di vari protagonisti dei precedenti Final Fantasy, ma il loro aspetto fa capire che si tratta di imitazioni di categoria infima. Entrambi gli scontri con Gilgamesh sono suddivisi in quattro fasi, tra le quali il boss diventerà progressivamente più potente e aggressivo, oltre a sguainare sempre nuove spade fino ad arrivare alla spada della leggenda, che gli permette di usare il suo attacco più potente. Quando è sconfitto per la seconda volta, una sua figurina animata compare nel covo degli aviopirati. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gilgamesh appare ufficialmente in questo seguito come Esper. Può essere affrontato verso la fine del gioco nella soglia delle ore infrante, il ponte che precede il palazzo di Feolthanos, in una missione chiamata "Scontro furioso al ponte". Una volta sconfitto, lo spadaccino si complimenterà con Vaan e sarà possibile sbloccarlo sulla Ruota dei patti. Gilgamesh è un Esper non-elementale di livello 3, che attacca da vicino. Dispone di due attacchi: ''Tagliatriplex, che colpisce tre volte di fila, e Masamune, che causa danni a prescindere dalla difesa avversaria. ''Final Fantasy XIII Gilgamesh non compare direttamente in questo gioco, ma esiste un negozio d'armi chiamato ''Gilgamesh S.p.A., che ha il suo mantello e sei spade come logo. Il negozio è sbloccato come ricompensa della missione di caccia 46. Le armi in vendita possiedono parametri tra i più alti del gioco e sono utilizzabili per creare utili abilità di sintesi, ma allo stesso tempo hanno il difetto di possedere abilità come Supersacrificio PV o Anticrisi. Agli inizi dello sviluppo del gioco, fu avanzata la proposta di rendere Gilgamesh un fal'Cie: i disegni concettuali lo mostravano come un essere con lunghe braccia che brandivano spade gigantesche, alcune talmente lunghe da far sembrare piccolo un grattacielo. Un'altra proposta era rendere Gilgamesh l'avversario finale delle prove del fal'Cie Titano, ma quel ruolo è poi passato al Cie'th Spartacus: riferimenti a Gilgamesh rimangono nel comportamento del boss, che estrae una spada più grande man mano che perde PV. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gilgamesh appare ufficialmente in questo seguito come boss opzionale. Introdotto come contenuto scaricabile, può essere affrontato nell'arena durante la missione "Appuntamento sul ponte Magno". Come tutti i boss dell'arena, Gilgamesh può essere reclutato e usato in battaglia: il suo ruolo è quello di Attaccante e il suo istinto bestiale è ''Ekstasis, che causa danni per tre volte ai nemici. Stando alla guida Ultimania Omega del gioco, tutte le spade usate da Gilgamesh, meno l'Excalipur, hanno un'origine precisa e provengono dai mondi in cui sono ambientati altri titoli di Final Fantasy. La battaglia contro Gilgamesh è divisa in due fasi: durante la prima sarà piuttosto debole e userà delle armi da fuoco trovate nel vuoto da cui è venuto, mentre durante la seconda estrarrà la sua collezione di spade e diverrà uno dei nemici più difficili del gioco. Quando è mandato in Crisi, le sue armi si spezzano per poi reintegrarsi non appena questa termina. ''Final Fantasy XIV Gilgamesh compare in questo capitolo online come personaggio non giocante. Introdotto a partire dalla versione 2.1 della riedizione ''A Realm Reborn del gioco, incrocia la strada del giocatore durante la serie di missioni dedicate a Hildibrand Manderville, in cui compare sia come avversario che come alleato. Accompagnato da Enkidu, o meglio da un galletto dipinto di verde che ha chiamato Enkidu, riprende a rubare le armi degli avventurieri che sconfigge in battaglia, e tocca a Hildibrand, che non si accorge che il suo aspetto combacia con la descrizione dei testimoni, assicurarlo alla giustizia. In seguito, affronta il giocatore e ricompare in alcune missioni successive, si allea occasionalmente con Ultros, ed è affrontato un'ultima volta nella Rocca magna, dove è finalmente affiancato dal vero Enkidu e rivela la sua forma a otto braccia. Gilgamesh riappare inaspettatamente nelle missioni di Hildibrand dell'espansione Stormblood, in cui agisce in incognito sotto le spoglie del samurai Yojimbo, per poi rivelarsi al giocatore durante l'ultima missione. Ad ogni scontro con lui, Gilgamesh usa una diversa variante della frase usata in Final Fantasy V prima di trasformarsi, per poi sfoderare tattiche sempre diverse per sorprendere e ostacolare i giocatori. Un minion chiamato Wind-up Gilgamesh, modellino in scala che non può girare i fianchi come l'originale, è ottenibile come premio dopo 540 giorni di iscrizione. ''Final Fantasy XV Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss. Introdotto nell'episodio DLC ''Episode Gladio, costituisce il boss finale della storia. Conosciuto come "il signore delle spade", è stato il primo Scudo del Re, e dimora da duemila anni in un crepaccio tra Duscae e Cleigne, dove mette alla prova chiunque si rechi al suo cospetto: le spade dei numerosi sventurati che lo hanno sfidato sono conficcate nel ponte situato nella parte più profonda della crepa, e l'unico ad essere tornato vivo è stato risparmiato perché convivesse con il suo disonore. Gladiolus Amicitia, demoralizzato dopo una sconfitta, decide di affrontarlo per ritrovare la sicurezza di essere degno di essere lo Scudo del Re. Questa versione di Gilgamesh è visibilmente diversa dalle comparse precedenti: è un uomo gigantesco ma dal fisico proporzionato, con lunghi capelli grigi e una maschera che gli copre il volto, ed è privo del braccio sinistro, perso durante uno scontro passato. La battaglia contro di lui è divisa in due fasi, accompagnate da un nuovo riarrangiamento di "Battle on the Big Bridge": durante la prima dimostra una straordinaria resistenza e la capacità di sopraffare Gladio anche con un braccio solo, ma durante la seconda inizia a fare sul serio, facendosi ricrescere il braccio mancante ed estraendo la sua katana di Genji, che Gladio riceverà dopo averlo sconfitto. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Gilgamesh appare in questo capitolo come personaggio e boss. Qui è il sovrano che governava l'Alleanza di Lorica, uno dei quattro domini di Orience, prima che fosse annientata dalla bomba Ultima: diventato un l'Cie per volere del cristallo, ha dimenticato la sua missione per il trauma subito dalla perdita del suo regno e del suo popolo. Durante la storia, è affrontato dalla classe Zero durante la missione "Assedio al ponte Magno", e successivamente la sua ombra è affrontata durante la missione finale. In modalità Nuovo gioco +, può essere affrontato anche nella missione Codice cremisi "La battaglia di Makina". Ricominciando il gioco una seconda volta dopo aver compiuto quest'ultima missione, Gilgamesh potrà essere affrontato nella sua forma a otto braccia tramite dei portali in punti diversi della mappa di Orience. Gilgamesh è un boss lento ma molto pericoloso, capace di causare seri danni se i suoi attacchi vanno a segno: è anche quasi invulnerabile, e l'unico modo per danneggiarlo in maniera seria è colpirlo sotto riflesso critico. Nella sua forma a otto braccia, lo scontro è reso imprevedibile non solo dalla varietà dei suoi attacchi, ma anche dal fatto che il personaggio che lo affronterà sarà scelto a caso: in caso di vittoria, il personaggio riceverà la sua arma più potente, ma in caso di sconfitta, Gilgamesh prenderà l'arma che aveva in quel momento. Questa è la prima incarnazione di Gilgamesh a rubare veramente le armi al giocatore quando lo sconfigge. Dissidia Final Fantasy Gilgamesh compare in questo gioco come evocagemma. Può essere ottenuto al livello 2 della missione "La redenzione del guerriero", ed è rappresentato dalla sua incarnazione originale di ''Final Fantasy V. Esiste anche una carta amico di Gilgamesh: si tratta di un Bartz a livello 100, armato con un intero set di equipaggiamento Genji, una gemma gialla e un sigillo del drago ottenibili via Eureka. La citazione della carta parafrasa le ultime parole di Gilgamesh a Bartz nel gioco originale: "Avrei voluto combattere con te ancora una volta, l'uno contro l'altro". Quando è evocato, Gilgamesh usa un attacco determinato a caso tra due possibilità: Excalibur, che triplica l'Audacia attuale dell'utilizzatore, o Excalipacco, che invece la riduce a 1. Quando si verifica il secondo effetto, appare il messaggio: "Eh? La spada più potente?!". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gilgamesh ritorna in questo gioco, questa volta come personaggio giocabile a grande richiesta dei fan. Si tratta di un combattente esterno, che non appartiene ad alcuno schieramento, e può essere sbloccato completando una missione secondaria nella sezione Appunti del gioco. Durante la sua storia, Gilgamesh appare nel mondo B dopo mille viaggi e peripezie alla ricerca di Bartz, e incontra vari protagonisti di giochi in cui è apparso, ma nessuno si ricorda di lui a causa della perdita dei ricordi voluta dalle leggi del conflitto. Alla fine, Gilgamesh riesce finalmente a trovare il suo eterno rivale... ma neanche lui lo riconosce. Dopo essere stato sconfitto, Gilgamesh è nuovamente risucchiato dal Nulla, e urlando il nome di Bartz giura di ritrovarlo di nuovo. Ritorna anche l'evocagemma di Gilgamesh, con caratteristiche invariate. Può essere acquistata nel negozio moguri di Cornelia per 1 KP, ma solo se il giocatore ha ottenuto complessivamente 10000 KP. Gilgamesh è un combattente molto versatile, ma anche molto difficile da gestire data la sua imprevedibilità: i suoi attacchi Audacia, e alcuni dei suoi attacchi PV, sono infatti sferrati estraendo in maniera casuale un'arma scelta tra otto divesi tipi, e ciascuna di queste armi ha un effetto diverso. I suoi attacchi PV sono invece delle magie blu e abilità da lui usate nel gioco originale. In modalità EX, Gilgamesh passa alla forma a otto braccia, estraendo otto armi a caso in una volta, e può usare una divertente ipermossa EX in cui dovrà selezionare l'Excalibur tra le varie Excalipur che roteano davanti a lui, per concludere con uno stacchetto comico o l'attacco finale ''Fantasia finale. I costumi alternativi di Gilgamesh rimandano a Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VIII e Final Fantasy Type-0. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gilgamesh è un boss durante i livelli battaglia di questo spin-off musicale. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Gilgamesh ricompare con le stesse caratteristiche che possedeva nel precedente titolo. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appare come personaggio giocabile in questo spin-off per smartphone. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gilgamesh è un boss, un alleato e un personaggio leggendario invocabile in questo social game. Appare anche come invocazione con l'aspetto che aveva in ''Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy All The Bravest Gilgamesh compare come boss in questo gioco. Appare nelle fasi finali del livello "Ponte di Muur", attacca con ''Affondo e lascia cadere l'Excalipur. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss e personaggio reclutabile. Può essere ottenuto completando l'evento speciale "Big Bridge Showdown" a difficoltà Classica, ma può anche essere affrontato come boss durante specifici scenari legati a ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss da battere. Può essere affrontato in diverse missioni dopo aver completato la storia principale, e gli scontri hanno luogo nel cimitero di aeronavi del bosco di Porjio. Il design di Gilgamesh in questo gioco è interamente basato sugli artwork originali di Amano. In battaglia, alterna la sua naginata ad altre armi come l'ascia da guerra, l'Excalipur o l'Excalibur, oltre a far uso di tecniche riprese dal suo gioco d'origine come ''Pugno missile, ed è possibile colpirlo in vari punti per ottenere oggetti aggiuntivi. ''World of Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come miraggio. È incontrato da Lann, Reynn e Bartz al termine del Ponte Magno: questa incarnazione è talmente ossessionata da Bartz da rimanere appostato sul ponte per (sostiene lui) secoli e attaccare chiunque gli assomigliasse anche solo lontanamente. In seguito, può essere incontrato e affrontato durante alcune missioni intervento, e anche nell'arena, dove sarà possibile imprismarlo. Gilgamesh, assieme all'inseparabile Enkidu, compare anche durante l'esecuzione dell'attacco speciale di Bartz, chiamato appositamente ''Scontro sul Ponte Magno. Gilgamesh è un miraggio di taglia M, che può apprendere una vasta gamma di attacchi fisici e magici, tra cui l'attacco speciale Spada poderosa. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appare in questo gioco come boss opzionale, con lo stesso aspetto e stile di gioco della sua incarnazione di ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Desideroso di conoscere la forza di WoL e scoprire se è degno di essere un protagonista di Final Fantasy, può essere affrontato durante numerosi eventi, il primo dei quali è chiamato "La sfida di Gilgamesh". Quando viene sconfitto, rilascia spesso delle carte Ultimeh, varianti meno forti delle carte Supreme. Gilgamesh è anche una classe presente nel gioco: si tratta di una carta classe Ultimate Hero, che dà a WoL l'aspetto e le abilità di Gilgamesh. Le carte basate su Gilgamesh appartengono a vari elementi a seconda del tipo di classe a cui sono associati, e ciascuna consente a WoL di usare un'abilità diversa. La classe di Gilgamesh è di tipo Ranger e la sua abilità Ultimate è Rift Breaker ∞. Le armi associate a questa classe, potenziabili attraverso i suoi pannelli abilità, sono Excalibur ed Excalipur. Comparse esterne a Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Un boss basato su Gilgamesh è apparso in questo gioco per smartphone durante un evento crossover con ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Il Weapon Master è un Heartless Emblema che può essere affrontato ad Auropoli durante una missione opzionale. L'aspetto del Weapon Master riprende in ogni sua parte l'aspetto classico di Gilgamesh, ma gli dà proporzioni più caricaturali, con enormi mani e piccole gambe, dettagli più stilizzati e ricchi di motivi a spirale, un volto completamente nero con tondi occhi gialli e il simbolo degli Heartless sulla fibbia della cintura. Musica Il tema musicale di Gilgamesh è il famoso brano "Battle at the Big Bridge" ("Battaglia sul ponte Magno"), utilizzato in quasi tutti gli scontri con il guerriero. La composizione iniziale fu di Nobuo Uematsu, ma vi furono due revisioni del tema, una per Final Fantasy XII composta da Hitoshi Sakimoto e un'altra per Dissidia Final Fantasy fatta da Takeharu Ishimoto. Un'altra versione del tema si può sentire in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon durante la prima delle battaglie finali contro Raffaello, e un'altra in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, durante lo scontro finale con Bebuzzu. Etimologia Il personaggio di Gilgamesh è basato su due personaggi storici diventati famosi grazie a miti e leggende. Il suo nome deriva da un antico re sumerico che governò la città mesopotamica di Uruk intorno al 2650 a. C., che è anche il protagonista del poema epico L'epopea di Gilgamesh, la più antica opera letteraria al mondo. Il mito descrive Gilgamesh come un re guerriero dall'animo focoso, contro cui gli dei inviarono l'uomo bestia Enkidu: Gilgamesh fu quasi sconfitto da Enkidu, ma questi riconobbe la sua superiorità e divenne suo grande amico, e i due compirono grandi imprese, conservando la loro profonda amicizia anche dopo la morte. Oltre al nome, Gilgamesh prende dall'eroe mitologico anche altri tratti: le varie armi, le braccia multiple e persino la sua amicizia con Enkidu. La seconda figura a cui Gilgamesh è ispirato è quella del monaco giapponese Saitō Musashibō Benkei, vissuto nella seconda metà del dodicesimo secolo d.C. Si dice che Benkei se ne stesse appostato sul ponte Gōjō, e che sfidasse gli spadaccini che passavano di lì, prendendo le loro armi dopo averli sconfitti. Arrivò a vincere 999 scontri e collezionare altrettante spade, ma perse il millesimo scontro contro il leggendario generale Minamoto no Yoshitsune, che giurò di servire fedelmente per il resto della sua vita. Benkei cadde per proteggere il suo signore sul ponte della fortezza di Koromogawa, dopo aver sgominato da solo un intero esercito ed essere stato sommerso dalle frecce nemiche. Si dice che morì in piedi, con le armi in pugno, e i soldati nemici si accorsero che era morto solo dopo averlo osservato da vicino. Da Benkei, Gilgamesh eredita alcuni tratti quali l'uso della naginata, la mania di collezionare spade, l'aneddoto di aver decimato un intero esercito e la tendenza a combattere su ponti. Inoltre, le armature di Genji che si porta spesso appresso sono un riferimento al clan di Yoshitsune, i Minamoto: il nome, scritto in kanji, può anche essere letto "Genji" in cinese. Inoltre, anche l'aspetto fisico di Gilgamesh rimanda a Benkei, che è una figura tradizionale nel teatro kabuki. Curiosità *In Final Fantasy III esiste un personaggio chiamato Gigameth. Per quanto sembri simile come pronuncia, la scrittura del nome in giapponese è diversa: Gigameth si scrive (ギガメス, Gigamesu), mentre Gilgamesh si scrive (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu). *Per quanto sia sempre rappresentato come un codardo, Gilgamesh è sempre uno dei boss più potenti dei giochi in cui compare come nemico ed è canonicamente uno dei personaggi più forti apparsi nella saga. de:Gilgamesh en:Gilgamesh es:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш fr:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Nemici ricorrenti Categoria:Invocazioni ricorrenti